


Bite The Puppy

by Elleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually this is OiIwa, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex House, Sort Of, bitting kink, i'm just a sucker for vers iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: “What do you want?” Hajime managed to ask in a husky voice.The vampire leaned forward, his cock rubbing against Hajime’s, his hands now on the bed, right beside Hajime’s head. He was a prisoner, and gods helped him, there was no better cage than this.“Me?” The vampire licked Hajime’s neck, from his collarbone to the strong line of his jaw. “I want to be fucked.” He bit the tender skin of Hajime’s chin, his tongue, lips and teeth masters of sensations. Hajime’s fingers left marks on the vampire’s skin in his urge to not push him on the bed and do just that.





	Bite The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Work for Kinktober 2017 day 4, prompt Bitting. This is super self-indulgent, but I feel all my kinktober works are just that so. This is some weird vampire x werewolf sex thing and dang, I enjoyed writing it a lot.

He should know better than this. Hajime had always been the smartest of the pack, the older brother, the wiser. He’d be there, a hand patting a needing shoulder, reason when thought was out of the window and flying through a moonless night. Hajime had brains, for heaven’s sake. He knew better than this.

And yet, here he stood, fist frozen on the air on its way to knock on the red painted door. The muffled sounds from the inside were barely audible, although the constant drumming of techno music was enerving Hajime into an unspeakable rage. He shouldn’t be here, and here he was, and here he stood unable to actually do what he had come to do in the first place.

Damn fool.

It wasn’t shame what brought him here tonight, not really. His pack would never judge Hajime for his tastes. They’d make fun of him, granted, but Hajime could bare the jokes. There was no damage in what he did, or wanted to do, or desired with every bit of his damn body. Vampires were their enemies, but if one could keep his cock affairs separated from war, one could do as he pleased with either of them, in their respective worlds. Hajime was a warrior and a protector and he knew his place, the same way he knew he was already getting hard with the mere prospect of what tonight would entitle.

The knock was simple, when his knuckles finally hit the door. Tap, wait a second and, tap, tap. Hajime forced his expression to fall into the coolness and indifference that had earned him such a high place in the pack in such short time, and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long.

A small slide on the door opened, revealing a pair of red eyes. How cliché, but once again, who was Hajime to criticize. He was being the more cliché of them all.

“Well, well,” Red Eyes purred, and Hajime had to roll his eyes to not bark at him. “What do we have here.”

“Stop your games. I’m here—”

“Yes, yes, werewolf, sir. I know exactly why you are here.” The door opened, the words still echoing on the darkened corridor.

Hajime stepped inside with his shoulders straightened and his chin up, the movement of his legs as confident as if he owned the place.

“Are you knew, kitty?” Hajime had to huff at that. “Oh, sorry. I meant puppy.”

“Contrary to what you believe, you aren’t funny. Sir.” Hajime added the last bit with mockery, and Red Eyes arched an eyebrow at the sound of it.

“No sir for me, I’m afraid. Well, be it as you please.” Hajime felt his muscles lose a breath of stiffness when Red Eyes took a step back, a long slender arm open in invitation.

Hajime stared at him, reluctant. The beat of the music was now on his blood, forcing his heart to follow its lead. Behind that door, the black, thick door, Hajime would find what he came for, and together with it, his ruin.

He reached for it too fast. Without meaning to, Hajime was already holding the door’s handle, the heat of a place made for sin warming the damn thing. Stilled, Hajime breathed in deeply.  _You need this. Before you lose your temper again._

Shit, Hajime had tried so hard to keep his damn instincts at bay and had failed miserably. He didn’t deserve his pack, same way he didn’t deserve the long relief waiting for him on the other side.

“It’s room five.”

Hajime entered with the amused statement floating in his mind and the heavy weight of his own restrains, finally giving in.

The music was the first thing Hajime noticed. Or rather, he suffered. The beating was now an actual hammering on his sensitive ears, destroying his brain and his hearing. It’d be a miracle if he weren’t bleeding once he reached the door he had been assigned.

It was a good arrangement. A long, shadowed corridor with infinite doors, each one with a number, each one hiding the bad and the worst, and meanwhile the music killed each and every sound. Hajime, even with his over sensitive hearing, could barely hear any sound coming from neither room.

Maybe they were empty.

Hajime doubted it profusely.

He stopped in front of the black lacked door with a flashy red five drawn on it. Hajime inhaled deeply. The beat of the music was now in his veins, the mix of smells broken by the constant splash of alcohol here and there. Hajime wouldn’t be able to recognize anyone not by hearing nor by smell, and wasn’t this the basic point of the place?

Hajime wanted to be anonymous too. He wanted to get, get fucked the way he wanted, —the way he so much craved for, dammit,— and then leave with the certainty his rank and his pack would stay intact. This was a safe place.

At least when one’s reputation was involved. Hajime hadn’t come here for safe sex, after all.

He didn’t knock. He entered with a single movement that opened and closed the door on his back, and the intense smell slapped him. It was sweet, overly sweet, and clingy and needy and horny. It was everything Hajime despised and everything Hajime wanted and it made him growl low on his throat.

“Good evening.” Hajime’s eyes fell on the slender figure leaning on the window, obviously covered in black paint.

The only light on the room were three lamps, two red and one blue, but it was enough for Hajime’s sharp eyes. He drank from the man’s long legs, the slightly drawn forward hips, the flexed arms. Although an oversized shirt was covering his chest, Hajime could see his muscles underneath.

Hajime might be stronger, but this was not a weak man.

Or vampire. It’s not as if it mattered, either way.

“‘Evening,” Hajime mustered in answer. His feet might be securely holding him in place, but his insides were burning in shame and uncertainty and something else, something heavy and soft.

Being a slave of his own desires had never felt as good as it did now, a step from finally reaching them.

“So, a werewolf.” Hajime frowned at the tint of that tone. “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“What?” An uncomfortable feeling filled Hajime’s chest. “Isn’t this what you requested? I’m not gonna force myself in someone who doesn’t—”

“Oh my god.” The man rolled his eyes, the soft complain loud and unnerving. “Relax. I was just commenting on it. If I didn’t want you, we wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

There was an argument to make there, but Hajime thought, wisely, this was not the time nor the place. If the man,—vampire,—was okay with him, then Hajime had no need to argue further.

Still, he stayed where he stood, unable to move forward. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, now. Take the lead? Start a conversation? How’s the life of the undead? It sounded stupid.

Gods, all of this was stupid.

“Would you like a drink?” The vampire titled his glass and Hajime’s eyes opened widely. “For God— It’s not blood. It’s wine. You really should try to relax a bit.”

“I am relaxed,” Hajime retorted with clenched teeth, obviously not relaxed.

The vampire hummed softly. “Of course you are.”

It was said softly, as if he were saying it to himself instead of to Hajime. The werewolf didn’t like it one bit, the underlying amusement of the statement making shame flush on his nape.

“Come.”

Hajime hesitated for a second, before his feet moved towards him. He was stiff and tense all over, and if he closed his fists a bit more, blood would stop reaching them. Hajime knew he had to relax, dammit, this was a sex house, not the death row.

The vampire languidly filled a glass and gave it to Hajime. He studied the werewolf with cared indifference when Hajime took a sip of the thing, and hummed approvingly. “A man of wine, I see.”

Hajime didn’t correct his description. “I do like the taste of wine now and then, yes.”

“So you do,” the vampire said softly, and then the damn bastard smiled.

It was a wicked smile, probably made to trick men into their knees and kings into his bed. It was a pull of red, silky lips, just a glint on his red eyes to match it.

Enough to make Hajime’s stomach drop on the floor and his cock to start pumping all the blood in his system.

“Well,” the vampire purred. Hajime wanted to punch him but he wanted to grab him and put him on the bed under him more. He did none. “Since you’re clearly new… Wanna talk a bit more, or wanna get straight to business?”

Gods, Hajime wanted him already naked, but there was a weird pressure on the back of his head nugging him.

“I need— I need to understand what this is.”

The vampire arched a sharp eyebrow, surprise clouding his otherwise inviting eyes. “Sex, obviously.”

Hajime rolled his eyes at the insolent tone. “Let me rephrase it.  _How_  is this happening. Do I—” Hajime’s impulses beat on his vein like thick blood. “Do I tell you what I want or—”

His words were still rolling off his tongue when the vampire glued his tearse body to Hajime’s. The werewolf inhaled sharply, surprised by the sudden contact. He was still holding the glass.

He wanted to throw it to the floor. He wanted to grab the damn vampire and ravish him.

Instead, Hajime only allowed his free hand to fall on the vampire’s hipbone, tentative. The vampire’s smile was flashy with need and mischief, now. Hajime couldn’t bring himself to answer it just yet. “If you are here,” the vampire purred against Hajime’s throat, his fangs dangerously close to Hajime’s artery, “it means you like a bit of this?”

A groan locked itself on Hajime’s mouth when the fangs scratched his skin, softly. Not breaking through, but enough of a promise to send shivers through Hajime’s body.

“Indeed you do.” The vampire did it again, a bit harder. “Have you fucked many vampires before?”

“Some,” Hajime mustered, a soft blush over his cheeks. He felt feverish, a cloud covering his thoughts and memories. Gods, he wanted those fangs in him. “Not many.”

“See,” the vampire wiggled, like a snake sliding through Earth, and his earth was Hajime. “No need to talk when I can just decipher you.”

“But—” Hajime’s glass was taken off his hand and thrown to the wall, just as Hajime had wanted to do. He stared blankly at the vampire, the innocent smile not covering the scheming glowing on his eyes.

The vampire’s smell was everywhere. On Hajime’s nostrils, on Hajime’s lungs, on Hajime’s blood flow.

It was fascinating. The eyes, the smell, the touch of a slender body, strong and ready, right where Hajime wanted it the most. When the sharp fangs flashed in a white reflex, his cock twitched with obvious interest.

Hajime regretted not coming here earlier.

“Were you gonna ask about me?” Hajime was softly pushed. “Now, dear werewolf, you don’t need to concern yourself with such matters. You know why?” The vampire’s hands gave a last push and Hajime fell with a soft thud on the bed. He managed to shake his head, the vampire leaning over him, taking his shirt off. Hajime swallowed. “Because anything you do will please me.”

Hajime growled softly. The vampire giggled and sat himself on Hajime, his iron thighs holding the werewolf pinned, no escape. Hajime would be lying if he said he didn’t like that. Damn, he liked it very much indeed.

The vampire swirled his ass in a slow, provocative motion, and Hajime’s breath caught on his lungs. Without his order, his hands moved to the vampire’s hips, and held tight. Hajime’s mind was broken, a side wanting the vampire on his back and his fangs deep in Hajime’s neck; the other yearning for those hips to move again, to provoke Hajime again, to do with him whatever he pleased.

It wasn’t only the biting, that Hajime craved for. The rush of a pair of fangs marking him could make him come right away, the mere idea now hardening his cock with each second. But Hajime had wanted something else, something he could never find in his pack, even if they had fangs, even if he felt attracted to anyone.

Hajime, being the alfa, couldn’t show weakness, and gods, he wanted to be weak when someone was pushing in him, were it neck or ass. He wanted a bit of control snapping free from his fingers, he wanted the vampire now holding him in place, his tongue caressing his fangs in a smile Hajime couldn’t but describe as hungry.

“Look at you,” the vampire purred, and Hajime’s cock jumped in answer. “So willing, so open, so  _strong_.”

“What do you want?” Hajime managed to ask in a husky voice.

The vampire leaned forward, his cock rubbing against Hajime’s, his hands now on the bed, right beside Hajime’s head. He was a prisoner, and gods helped him, there was no better cage than this.

“Me?” The vampire licked Hajime’s neck, from his collarbone to the strong line of his jaw. “I want to be fucked.” He bit the tender skin of Hajime’s chin, his tongue, lips and teeth masters of sensations. Hajime’s fingers left marks on the vampire’s skin in his urge to not push him on the bed and do just that.

“How?”

The vampire hummed while he draw a path of kisses and bites from Hajime’s jaw through his cheek and into his ear. Hajime shivered, and moaned softly when the vampire bit his lobe.

“I told you. Whatever you do to me ‘s fine.”

Hajime couldn’t answer. The kisses and bites were now covering his neck, and with each of them the vampire was hardening his strength, and Hajime’s cock as well. The skin was still clean and safe, unbroken, but the promise of the red lines the vampire was leaving around Hajime’s body was the best of sufferings.

His uneven breathing filled the room. Hajime tried to hold himself, to stay still, to remember he was a proud alfa from a proud pack and the fact he was about to fuck and be fucked by a vampire meant nothing.

The vampire undressed him. Hajime lay on the bed like a broken doll, his chest going up and down faster and faster while the vampire undid his hoodie with his mouth. It was maddening. Hajime, uncontrollable, rocked his hips forward, crashing his cock with the vampire’s when he felt sharp fangs playing with his nipple.

He grunted. The vampire chuckled.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Hajime growled, but it was more a plea than a complain. The soft laugh had dropped a cold bucket of water on Hajime’s arousal.

“Oh, I’m not laughing at you.” The vampire threw a brief glance up to where Hajime was frowning at him. “It’s just my lucky day.”

“How so?”

The vampire didn’t answer. Instead, he kept his way down, down, down, his tongue and teeth marking Hajime’s skin, his belly, the soft line of hair going from his napel down his pants, now an uncomfortable tent covering his swollen dick. The vampire put his feet on the ground and stared down at Hajime just like a starved mad man would look at a banquet.

Hajime shivered. The vampire’s smile grew wider.

“Oh, yes. I’m the luckiest of the lot.”

He took Hajime’s pants off, deliberately slowly. Hajime, panting, felt an ache on his hands and a need to hold that hair and pull so strong, he could barely understand it. He watched with fascination as the vampire pulled his pants away and took a hold of his throbbing cock. Hajime almost lost any mental capability when the vampire put it in his mouth without a second thought.

Hajime moaned, shamefully loud. His back arched and his legs flew on their own and surrounded the vampire’s shoulders. Hajime put his hand on his hair and pushed. Hard. He felt the vampire’s own moan on his cock, the vibration sending threats of pleasure through Hajime’s body. He could feel the hint of the fangs on the sensitive skin of his shaft, and when the vampire bobbed his head and scratched it softly with his teeth, Hajime saw white.

From there on, Hajime lost track of time and himself. The only thing in the world was his cock and the mouth eating him, and the sharp fangs annihilating any pretence he could have kept until that moment. The vampire knew what to do with his mouth, and that fucking tongue, those hollow cheeks sucking Hajime to oblivion.

He grew on the vampire’s mouth to limits no other man could have bared. He felt his balls tighten, his ass taut, pulled up in the air. The only thing keeping him grounded were his shoulders on the bed, and his legs on the vampire’s. Hajime felt like falling from a cloud, and the fall was the best rush he had ever felt.

The vampire went down on Hajime, taking his swollen cock to the hilt until its head reached his throat. Hajime couldn’t breathe. He was bucking his hips, meaningless words leaving his open lips, and when the vampire swallowed around Hajime’s cock, Hajime saw stars, and universes and galaxies being born. He groaned so loud the bed trembled, and he was shivering all over when the vampire pulled out slowly and started to tease the head of his cock.

Hajime was dying. He had come to a sex house and he’d die here and it will be shameful for his pack but oh gods, this was the best blowjob someone had ever given him. Maybe it was the danger of a vampire with his fangs so near almost half the blood of Hajime’s body; maybe it was the fact the vampire was watching him with such desire, although Hajime’s cock must had been choking him to death, what made the experience so much better.

The vampire sucked the tip of Hajime’s cock, and smiled when Hajime cursed. The flash of his fangs, so white against the red head of Hajime’s throbbing cock, was almost too much. Hajime could come with the mere sight, but he didn’t want this to finish just yet.

“If you keep,  _uuuugh_.” Hajime held on the bed when the vampire sucked him again. His legs were starting to hurt with all the tension of the position and the denied orgasm. “If you keep sucking me, I’m gonna—”

“You know.” Hajime whimpered when the vampire licked his shaft, his fangs together with his tongue in a macabre kiss. “I want to eat you whole.”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Yes?” The vampire let go of Hajime’s cock, that bounced obscenely against Hajime’s belly. It was wet and dripping white and Hajime had to bite his lip to hold the urge of stroking himself off.

He almost did when the vampire turned his head to the side and bit his thigh. Hard. Hard enough for Hajime’s cock to twitch, so close,  _so close_ , for his skin to break and the warm blood to start flooding. The vampire licked it once, his red eyes always on Hajime’s.

“You taste divine.” The vampire licked him again. Hajime whimpered. “I thought,” the vampire stood up and untangled Hajime’s legs, putting them wide open on the bed, “you were the one who wanted to fuck me senseless. Was I wrong?”

“No,” Hajime managed to breathe in a hot plea. “I want to fuck you senseless.”

“Now?” The vampire, arched eyebrow in clear knowledge, let his hand roam around Hajime’s spread legs, his thick cock, his tense balls, the twitching hole right there, asking for more. The ghostly touch of the vampire’s fingers on Hajime’s entrance was maddening. “Answer me. Do you want me now?” He pressed in. Hajime moaned.

“No. Not now.”  _Next time_ , Hajime wanted to add, but he had no more air to waste. His lungs weren’t functioning when the vampire put his finger deeper.

“Do you want  _me_  to fuck you senseless, dear werewolf?”

Hajime raised his hips in silent plea, in an unconscious movement that spoke better than words would ever do. The vampire hummed, as if this was arousing but just in a regular way, but Hajime caught the red flash of his eyes.

The vampire was trying to play it cool, but shit, he was as desperate as Hajime was.

“Bite me.”

“Where.”

“Where your hand is. Where your finger is,” he urged breathlessly.

Hajime lost him, when the vampire went to his knees. Spread like a sacrifice, Hajime stared at the black ceiling and cried out with no shame when a kiss covered the finger now fucking him. The absence of the fangs was a cloud on Hajime’s pleasure, but one he forgot easily when a tongue started to rim together with the finger. He tried to open his legs wider.

He couldn’t. There was no way for Hajime to open himself more, to weaken himself more, to give himself more. This was what he had come here looking for, the absolute loss of control, the absence of restraints and shame. He wanted to be fucked with fangs and tongues, and fangs and tongues was what he got.

“ _Ahh_ , bite—˝

Hajime jumped out of the bed. The vampire bit his buttock with harsh intention, and stayed there, the feeling of his fangs getting deeper into Hajime’s skin while his finger was getting deeper into Hajime’s ass. It was unbearable when a second finger, and then a third joined the first, but then the show started for real.

The vampire thrusted his fingers with expertise and a constant pace, opening Hajime up, sending shudders from the rim to his belly, to his nipples, to his toes. Hajime was gaping, eyes wide open, and when the vampire took his fangs off him and bit him again, and again, and again, Hajime lost it.

He could feel fangs pounding in him, draining him; he could feel fingers hammering him, every time harsher, every time more precisely. When the vampire hit Hajime right where he needed it the most, with his cock splurring precum as if it had been stroked for hours when it had been untouched for so long, bites making of Hajime’s ass a pretty map, he came like a bomb finally exploding.

Hajime shivered and rocked his hips, and moaned loud and long, and then again, when his orgasm lasted and lasted, with those perfect fingers still fucking his ass, reaching even Hajime’s unknown secrets. His cock was twitching and still half hard when cum stopped coming out, his echoed groans a loud reminder on his ears.

The vampire still had his fingers inside of him.

Hajime wanted to talk, but he was spent of words. Instead, he swirled his hips, forcing the stilled fingers to come in and out, and the vampire’s breath caught on his lungs.

“Fuck me.”

“I thought I already did,” the vampire mustered hoarsely.

“Fuck me more, then.”

Hajime’s face was on the bed the next second, the unimaginable strength of the vampire a threat and yet, right here, enough to make him whine in need. He wiggled his ass slowly when the air started to cover the heat that should be marking him.

The vampire took his time. Hajime watched him over his shoulder, hands holding the covers of the bed in front of his face.

“Aren’t you—˝

The vampire thrusted in him all at once, from the tip to the hilt, and Hajime arched his back and took everything he gave him. Hajime’s moan was loud, but the vampire’s was louder.

“Shit.”

“Move.  _Move_.” The vampire obliged, and the thickness of him was just perfect, and the swirl of his hips was just the right angle, and the way he breathed on Hajime’s neck was just not enough. “Bite me there.”

“I can’t—˝

Hajime’s ass twitched around the vampire’s cock, and the vampire whimpered softly. Hajime wanted to hold his head and force him to do what he needed most, but the thrusts were so harsh he was moving on the bed, and the bed was moving too, and the room might have been spinning just for how fucking good this felt.

“Bite me, dammit!”

The vampire gave Hajime an uncontrolled bite right on the tense skin of his nape. Hajime was breathless and mindblown and he couldn’t process the pleasure from his ass and the head of his cock rubbing on the bed and the rivers of pleasure coming from his nape, now wounded. The vampire kept a pace that became clumsy, the need to finish and spend all over each other so close and yet so far. Hajime plead him, something about cocks that felt like heaven, and mouths that felt like the most seductive devil, and asses that had never been as perfectly ravished as his was now. The vampire listened, and groaned, and then bit Hajime even harder on his shoulder. And then again, on the other one.

When the vampire bit Hajime’s nape, right where he had the first time, that was it.

Hajime came again with a cry and a plea and a thanks, that couldn’t be understood in his mumbling desire. His hips were still being commanded by two strong, pale hands, his ass twitching and holding a cock that didn’t want to be stopped. Hajime spilled all over the bed a second time, the warmth of his come hitting his chin on the absolute joy of the best of orgasms.

He stayed on his knees and let his body be the recipient of a third orgasm, when the vampire kept thrusting, working for his own release. Hajime didn’t think it possible, but in his rush to come, the vampire had just found the right angle, and was now hitting Hajime’s sweet spot with precision.

They both came at the same time. Hajime whimpered, so overstimulated his thoughts were a puddle. He fell on his own come, and the vampire with him. Hajime could feel the vampire’s rushed breaths on his back, caressing the dozens of bites now covering his skin.

“Gods,” the vampire mustered with awe. “That was amazing.”

Hajime only grunted. He couldn’t find his voice.

The vampire stood, letting the cold air of the room lick Hajime’s sweated skin. The werewolf couldn’t manage to even let himself fall to the side, and stayed there, on his knees, until the vampire came back.

With a soft push, he forced Hajime to lay on his side, and started cleaning his dirtied chest. He looked diligent and serious, the mischief and games shining on his red eyes now gone. Hajime studied him, and wondered what were they supposed to do now.

“Thanks,” he managed to say, when the vampire finished. At the shy smile he threw at him, Hajime’s stomach clenched.

“You’re welcome.” The vampire looked at the towel on his hand, and then back at Hajime. His half smile was now playful. “For the cleaning  _and_  the fucking.”

Hajime couldn’t hold his smile this time. “Yeah, for both.”

The vampire’s gaze fell from Hajime’s again, when he sucked in a breath.

“I don’t know—” he cleared his throat. Hajime wished he’d look back at him. “Were you serious?”

“When?”

“When you said—” the vampire shook his head, and smiled. Hajime didn’t buy that smile for a second. “Never mind. It was a pleasure to meet you, dear werewolf.”

“I want to see you again,” Hajime rushed out, no shame or regret able to stop him from doing so.

The bewilderment on the vampire’s face was enough to make Hajime’s groan. He looked so young, all of the sudden; so tender.

“Really?” he muttered, his surprised gaze now holding Hajime in place.

Hajime nodded solemnly. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

“Yes. Yes! That’s— I’ll like that very much.”

Shit. Hajime realised what a big mistake this was when the vampire’s smile changed again, and it became a sun into a dark night. He was glowing, not only the white teeth a beautiful threat, but the line of those lips, now drawing such an honest answer.

Hajime was fucked, but well. He’d liked it very much the first time. Why wouldn’t he come again?

And again.

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> you can find all my kinktober's work in [my blog](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/post/165927379666/kinktober-2017-ft-iwaoi)


End file.
